Task from hell
by ForeverPureblood
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic! Dramione ftw! It might not be the best grammar and stuff, but I enjoyed writing it, hope you enjoy reading it! If this story is win, I will keep updating. :


_I do not own Harry Potter.  
Hey guys! this is my first attempt at a Dramione fanfic, any fanfic to be honest. I chose Dramione as my first one to do because I absoloutly adore the idea of them!  
There's going to be different POV'S so, when it says the characters name on top in bold writing it means It's their POV obviously, and so on, although Draco's one might come later on. For now it's just Hermione's. :) Hope you enjoy even though I kind of suck at grammar and sentences all together although, I know I enjoyed writing it, it was all good fun! If this is any good at all, I will keep updating! :) thanks for reading._

**Hermione****  
**I had awoken with a loud bang on the window closest to my four-poster bed. I had jumped slightly, startled by the noise, landing my eyes on the window, I seen Pigwidgeon. "Argh, why can't Ron get a new bloody owl!" I thought to my self as I hopped out of bed and opened the window to let him in, unattaching the letter tightly wrapped around his ankle. Glancing at the letter immediatly I recognized Rons untidy handwriting and sighed to myself. I glanced around the dormotory quickly, before wondering where everyone was, and why I was the only one there. I opened the letter up and read it with a slight whisper . ' _Hermione, bloody hell! Hurry up and get to potions class already, Snape is NOT going to be happy. Incase you're wondering how I escaped his class, I had to pretend I was in ergant need of a toilet. Hope you're happy. Ron'  
_Heh? I thought to myself. What was the time! I turned my head towards the clock and gasped suddenly. 9:30! Class started at 9:00, why hasn't anyone woken me up! Argh..  
I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed down to the common room, grabbed the pile of books and assignments I had left out the night before there, studying while everyone was asleep. I climbed out of the potrait hole and started making my way down to the dungeons.

When I had finally arrived at class everyone was chattering away loudly, and stopped as soon as their eyes fell on me. The Hermione Granger was never late. I know they were in shock, I can see it in their eyes. I tried to avoid any of their eyes untill suddenly I heard a deep, unpleasant voice. "Miss Granger. Late? ... how dissapointing. 10 points off Gryffindor. You are supposed to be setting a good role model for the rest of the students. Perhaps I should talk about your position as Head girl to Proffessor Mcgonagal" I looked up, just to catch the slight smirk coming from Proffesor Snape's mouth and heard the usual unpleasent sniggering of the Slytherins whenever Gryffindor lost any points. I sighed. The usual spot next to my best friends Ron and Harry were taken this time, by no other the Lavender. I sighed again and attempted to look for another spot to sit. Today was deffinetely not my day. I spotted a certain white-blonde haired boy I dispised up the far end of the classroom. It was no other than Draco Malfoy, his legs using the chair beside him as a leg rest. Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the table infront of him. 'No way in hell that is going to happen' I thought to myself as I knew that was the only seat that was un taken, due to Draco's annoying nature, and deciding to put his legs there than let anyone sit beside him. Suddenly, the same unpleasant voice I heard while entering the classroom spoke again, sounding more irritated than last time.  
"Do we have to wait all day, Miss Granger? If you cannot do a simple task as to finding a seat, how do you expect doing your duties as Head girl?" There it was again. Snape bringing up my position as Head girl, every opportunity he took. I sighed, walking over quickly to the table Malfoy was in, and slammed my books down on the table beside him. I wasn't in the mood. I took a deep breath. "Move it, Malfoy." Malfoy sniggered. "Sorry, no can do. My legs were sitting there first. And they have more right than a frizzy-haired book worm." Crabbe and Goyle both gave their usual ignorant, annoying giggle they always did whenever Malfoy said something smartass and irritating.  
There was only one way of doing it. I crabbed the top of the chair and pulled it back as hard as I could. Malfoys legs dropped down with a thump and his face turned cold as ice as he glared at me. "How dare you?...you filthy little mudblood. What makes you think you can sit next to me?"  
I was so used to Malfoys attitude by now, that the words 'mudblood' didn't hurt coming out of his mouth anymore. I sat down on the chair pulled myself to the table and opened my potions book, completely ignoring Malfoy's useless question. I could feel his cold grey eyes glaring coldly at me from my side. After all lesson of Malfoys annoying remarks, and attempts of insulting me, I was pretty sure he finally gave up trying to scare me off. Completely ignoring his existence worked for now. Untill what was about to happen...  
Snape spoke loudly, his deep sharp voice bringing my attention to it more than usual. "Before class is dissmissed, I have another task for you all to do. This task you will be finding potions ingredients for my next class. You must find FireSeeds Chizpurfle Carpaces, Graphorn Horn and Billywig Stings. And you will be finding these things with your new given partner beside you in your own time. Once finding these ingredients, both partners will then write an essay on how they captured them and how they helped eachother to find them. I expect all partners to have completely finished this task by my next class. Dissmissed." Everyone was quite happy with the partners they got as they had a choice at the beggining of the class who they would like to sit with, an usually that would be the person they enjoy being with. Me on the otherhand... I sighed deeply and glanced at Malfoy who looked just as miserable as I did. " Spending time with Granger! This week will be a complete disaster! Wait 'till my father hears about this!"  
I felt anger rise in me.  
"And you think I'm happy about it! How do you think I feel, Malfoy! Working with a complete git!"  
"At least you don't have to work with a mudblood! I'd feel privaliged if I were you, Granger.'' and with that said, I collected my books and stormed out of the classroom not glancing back at the jerk. I cannot believe I have to spend all my free study time with that self-centred, vile, cold-hearted creature! I think it's time to turn in. 'I need an early night if Im actually going to go through this.' I thought to myself. After heading to my dormotory, and hopping into my four-poster bedroom, I glanced beside me and seen Padma Patill staring at me with looks of deepest sympathy. "I really do feel sorry for you, Hermione. But don't worry, it will all be over before you know it." she said as she gave me a re-assuring smile.  
I sighed. "Don't remind me. But I guess you're right. It will still be the worst week of my entire life!"  
She grinned and then said " Just think of it this way. The worst week of your entire life, and future life will have passed in no time! And then there will be no more worse situations to expect than this!"  
I laughed. That was true. "Night, Padma." I rested my head against the pillow and stared out towards the night sky through the window before drifting off into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
